Ganon and the Staff of Destruction
by ShadowGamer
Summary: Ganondorf kills Navi and returns 8 years later to kill his main target
1. Prolouge

Ganon and the Staff of Destruction  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
After saving Termina from Majora's Mask, Link left the land to return to Hyrule. Only a day after his return he found Navi, but not under the best circumstances. "Link!" yelled Navi "Listen to me, Majora's Mask had a spell cast on it by…" Before Navi could finish, a beam of black light hit her and she dissolved. "By me," a familiar, sinister voice finished. Link turned around and came face to face with Ganondorf. "I cast a spell on it so it would free me when it fought with a hero of Hyrule." Ganondorf explained wickedly. "No!" Link yelled and lunged at the wicked man "you shall die for what you did!" Ganondorf gulped and realized there was one way to save himself. Right as Link's sword would cut him in two he trapped himself back in the Sacred Realm. "Ganondorf!" Link yelled "I will have my revenge someday, Navi will not have died in vain!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	2. Ganon Escapes

8 years later  
  
  
Ganondorf paced back and forth is the Sacred Realm, trying to figure a way to be set free. At the same time Link searched for a way in to the sacred realm, as he had for the past 8 years, to kill Ganondorf. Little did they know, that today would be the day they had both been waiting for…  
  
Ganon and the Staff of Destruction  
Part 1  
Ganon Escapes  
  
  
Ganondorf grew tired and fell to the dust, and their he found an old and dusty black staff and a scroll. "The Tale of the Staff of Destruction," Ganondorf read "100 years after the creation of the Triforce, the god of evil came down and damaged everything in its path. A young hero found the Triforce and used it against the dark god. But the Triforce was not powerful enough to destroy the gods powers, and thus his powers where trapped in the Staff of Destruction, the staff was hidden in the Sacred Realm, buried forever, or so we hoped. If you are reading this, I fear this means you have found the staff. For the love of god, don't use it! Have mercy on the world!" Ganondorf laughed "Like I wouldn't use it." He picked up the old black staff and he felt like a new man. "Now to break free of this realm and finally kill Link." He muttered. Then a dark purple beam shot from the staff and a portal to Hyrule appeared.  
  
  
  
To be Continued   



	3. Link's Defeat

Ganon and the Staff of Destruction  
Part 2  
Link's Defeat   
  
  
While Ganon was escaping the Sacred Realm, Link was still searching for a way in to get revenge for the late Navi. He was now 18, and had a beard growing on his face because during his search he hit puberty and forgot to shave. He had truly lost track of time. One day while in the woods he encounter a Like-Like. He reached for his sword, only to realize it hardly seemed like a sword to him anymore. It seemed more like a knife. Then again he hadn't used it in 8 years, since Ganondorf killed Navi, of course he would have outgrown it. Link had no choice but to run from the white, worm like, beast.  
  
With the door of time sealed, Link couldn't get the Master Sword. Thus he bought a normal, non-magical, sword at a shop in Hyrule Castle Town. He also went to the spot where he had hidden the massive Biggorons Sword and got it. His current shield was fine as it was so he kept it. While he was thinking about it he got out the Zora's and the Goron's Tunics from his weapons hiding place in the lost woods, along with the Goron, Deku, and Zora Masks. Last but not least he got the Megaton Hammer, the Lens of Truth, and the hookshot (he already had his bow.) He was now ready for any more adventures that he might face on the quest to find Ganondorf.  
  
As he walked through Hyrule Fields, he realized that the way to enter the Sacred Realm was by removing the Master Sword, which would also make the task of beating Ganondorf, or his other form Ganon, a lot easier. The Great Deku Tree the Second was glad to hand over the Koroki Emerald to Link, and he knew that Daurina the Goron would gladly give him the Goron's Ruby, the Zora's would be the only problem (visiting them meant that Link would have to see Princess Ruto.) Thus Link set out for Death Mountain to see the Gorons.  
  
Meanwhile Ganondorf discovered the powers of his staff. His had all the information on the powers implanted in his mind the moment he picked it up, meaning without learning the things it could do he instantly knew them. His first test was on a bunny rabbit hopping through Hyrule Fields. He just though the power he wanted to use and the staff shot a dark purple beam at the rabbit. Seconds later the rabbit was turned into two rabbits, one white and one black. Then the wicked man watched as the white rabbit came up to a person and asked to be petted, after getting petted it hopped a ways off. The black one jumped at the person's face and ate it right off. Ganondorf then fried the white rabbit and made the black one his pet.   
  
"You shall be called Bitey," he said "You know this power could be useful."   
  
Ganon went to the castle of the Hyrule royal family and watched Impa, the Royal Family Guardian, until she was by herself. The he shot the ray and split her into two Impas. The only visible difference was the dark Impa had a slightly darker skin tone. The Evil Impa stuck a dagger through the good Impa's heart then walked up to Ganondorf.   
  
"My dark lord, Ganon," she began "would you dispose of the body."  
  
"With pleasure." Ganondorf snarled as he shot a beam at Impa, disintegrating the body.  
  
"You stay here my dear." Ganondorf said, "I need a spy on the royal family."  
  
Ganondorf then mounted his black horse and galloped off, towards Death Mountain. He didn't know how, but he knew Link was there. He galloped faster for he knew Link would be riding Epona, who was a very fast horse. Just as Link was about to enter Goron City, Ganondorf shot a rope made of purple energy at Link.   
  
He took Link back to his hidden base, knowing that Link would soon meat defeat.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  



End file.
